


monochrome magnetic

by apeunde



Category: VIXX
Genre: College AU, M/M, i just felt like a college au that's idk, very eerie and calm and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“do you think they’d deliver pizza here?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	monochrome magnetic

He really could have seen this coming. The sky had already been dark when he left the library, a deep sigh passing his lips and a weight being lifted off his shoulders. It took Sanghyuk a good eight hours to edit and go over his final paper, and by the end of it he was such an absolute mess that he didn’t even pay attention to the utterly dark flock of clouds brewing above campus. It would’ve taken him fives minutes, five minutes to run through to his dorm, safe and sound — but of course the rain started pouring in such an abundance half way down the road.

Sanghyuk almost curses, because he has no umbrella and he can feel his hair and shirt get soaked by the water. His stomach flips, anxiousness settling in when he remembers that his backpack isn’t waterproof and shit shit shit his final paper is going to get ruined. It’s just his luck that he’s just on the part of campus with about no means for rain safety, no buildings around to give him shelter.

He makes out a small phone booth a couple of feet away from him, and he only realizes that it’s already occupied after he bolts over to pull the doors open. There’s another student inside, brown hair frizzy with the humidity in the air, and he seems to look at Sanghyuk with almost an amused expression.

“Do you, uh— do you mind if I—?” Sanghyuk gasps a little, eyes darting to the stranger and hectically over his shoulder to his backpack. He feels his heart sinking as the other takes a while to reply, and without waiting much longer he steps inside, scooting him over with an apologetic bow.

“Sure, go ahead,” the other says then, and Sanghyuk first wonders if it’s more ironic than anything; but he looks up, and the boy’s eyes are warm and curious, and he feels a little relieved. “What has you so fidgety?”

Sanghyuk shrugs, taking his backpack off his shoulders and bringing it up front, inspecting the water damage to the cloth before he carefully opens it. “I have my final paper in here and my backpack isn’t waterproof.” He takes a peek inside, letting out a deep sigh when he notices that none of the water has gotten as far as the folder with his paper. He looks back up, and to his surprise the other’s chocolate brown eyes are still on him in what seems to be mild amusement.

“Seems like you’ve had at least some luck, doesn’t it?” he chuckles, looking around the phone booth with a look. It’s only then that Sanghyuk notices how small their confined space is; if he wouldn’t be leaning against the glass, his arms would be close enough to touch the other’s.

“My name’s Jaehwan,” the boy says with a grin stretching wide over his face, and it makes him look a lot softer than his cheeks and the puffy curly hair already make him. “I guess since we’ll be roommates for a while, might as well introduce ourselves.” He chuckles, and Sanghyuk feels a little jump in his chest at the sound much more energetic than he would have expected.

“I’m Sanghyuk,” he says, thinking hard about what else there could be to say. He can’t think of anything that would make this encounter and situation any less awkward, so he just leans back against the glass, eyes wandering curiously over Jaehwan’s frame.

Sanghyuk notices the blue socks he’s wearing despite the sandals and the long, light coat that’s handing over his shoulders covering his bright yellow shirt, and he silently wonders who wears such clothes in the middle of august. It’s a weird outfit that Sanghyuk would have maybe expected on someone approximately forty years older than Jaehwan, but it’s even weirder that for some reason, it seems to fit him like a glove.

“How old are you?”

The question pulls Sanghyuk out of his thoughts, and once again Jaehwan eyes are curiously set on him — it makes Sanghyuk shift a little and a shy smile tug at his lips.

“Uh, twenty,” he says as he glances at Jaehwan’s expression, “it’s the end of my first year. What about you?” he adds, feeling like it would be impolite not to; Jaehwan seems to be someone that likes to talk.

“Cute,” he hears him chuckle under his breath, and Sanghyuk expects he means his age. His ears flare up just a little. “I’m twenty-three, so you can call me ‘hyung’ if you want.” There’s a little bright smile on Jaehwan’s lips, and Sanghyuk wonders if he’s always so cheerful.

“Okay, Jaehwan-hyung.” he tries the word out on his lips, tastes Jaehwan’s name on his tongue as he says it. It doesn’t feel weird and it rolls nice and simple from his lips, as if he’d been saying it countless of times.

There’s another silence settling in between them, both gazing out into the downpour, but it’s rather comfortable now. The thick drops hit the glass around them with a loud banter, sliding down in little rivers that look a lot colder than Sanghyuk knows they are. He sometimes glances at Jaehwan from the corner of his eyes, and notices how he looks at the outside with interest. Sanghyuk doesn’t know at what, the glass much too blurred by their body heat and the rain to see much ahead.

“What are you looking at?” Sanghyuk ventures curiously, because Jaehwan seems so caught up in the moment that Sanghyuk wonders what makes him tick. He feels almost young, silly compared to Jaehwans casual aura and his unfazed expression, soft and gentle eyes that seem like they’ve seen a lot more than Sanghyuk’s. Jaehwan takes a moment to shift his gaze to meet Sanghyuk’s, and there’s another one of those toothy smiles flashing over his lips.

“I was counting the raindrops on the glass. Well, how many it takes until the first reaches the bottom.” he replies with a laugh, and Sanghyuk eyes flicker to the glass and back at Jaehwan, eyebrows raised in question.

“And?” Sanghyuk inquires, interest piqued. 

“Twenty and one, for the last one.” Jaehwan replies, and Sanghyuk finds himself smiling despite not entirely knowing what about. He can still hear the rain, loud and constant against the roof of the booth, but he tunes it out as he looks at Jaehwan, the sounds from the outside seemingly dimmed, as if a baffle just materialized around them.

There’s another pause between them, and suddenly Jaehwan shifts just a little closer to Sanghyuk. It’s not much, a mere inch or two, but in the little space they have it seems like so much more than it is. Sanghyuk doesn’t think that Jaehwan’s done it on purpose, judging by his absentminded look and the little hum that’s escaping his lips and— oh. Jaehwan’s singing.

It’s clear but soft, the song that’s flowing past Jaehwan’s lips — barely loud enough for the both of them to hear over the sound of the rain pouring all around them. Sanghyuk feels like his breath is knocked out of his lungs, and he closes his eyes, trying to take in every syllable falling from Jaehwan’s lips. It makes the room around them grow, makes Sanghyuk feel like he’s somewhere far away from the little telephone booth they’re both stranded in.

He doesn’t know how long it’s been since they’ve been here, doesn’t know how long since the rain had started to pour, but the longer Sanghyuk listens to Jaehwan’s soulful voice filling their little shelter, the more he feels like it was the best thing that could have happened to him today.

It’s a little longer before Jaehwan finishes the song, ending on a sweet note that is still hanging in the air between them when Sanghyuk opens his eyes to find Jaehwan looking at his with an inquisitive expression on his face. Sanghyuk wants to say something, anything, about to open his mouth to flood Jaehwan with praises when the other’s voice hits his ears first.

“Do you think they’d deliver pizza here?”

Sanghyuk opens his mouth, wanting to reply, but he doesn’t even know what to say. Their eyes meet and suddenly they’re laughing, full on guffaws and loud chuckles filling the booth on a completely deserted campus in the middle of one of the hardest rainstorms of the summer. Sanghyuk’s sides are hurting, but he can’t stop, and Jaehwan doesn’t seem to be able to either.

It takes them about five more minutes to calm down enough, little chuckles still erupting now and then; but then Jaehwan looks at Sanghyuk again at there’s a twinkle in his eyes.

“I was actually serious.”

**Author's Note:**

> this will be part of a little series with a couple of different situations and drabbles in no specific time line, but continuous... it's not a chaptered fic but well I feel like I'll come back to this one bc I really really like soft and nice college hyuken hehe


End file.
